La Petite Lune
by Mlle Octobre
Summary: An alternatate universe fic with Sango as a waitress at La Petite Lune, a cafe where Miroku attends for breakfast everyday...


**La Petite Lune**

By: Tracy O. Alambatin

**Chapter One**

The beautiful crescent moon shone through the brilliant night sky, smiling down at the small, humble town. Black clouds began crowding signaling a rainstorm. Meanwhile, Sango waited impatiently waited, looking out the window. Miroku had been gone for an awfully long time. God only knows doing what. She growled at the thought of that lecher brushing up on an unsuspecting girl's buns at some club, but then again… She sighed and looked down. _Why should I care what he does? _She thought. _It's not as if I love him… _At that moment her tears began to fall just like the rain outside. How could he not know his feelings for her? But then again, it was _she _that decided that they just be friends.

It had been almost a year since Miroku and Sango had lived together in the same apartment, in different beds, etc. They had first met at a local café called _La Petite Lune, _the little moon, and it had seemed to start off a simple relationship…

11 and a half months earlier…

It was her first day on the job, and Sango could not have been more excited. Customers were coming in by the dozens and giving her heavy tips, in paper bills nonetheless. It was then that _he _walked in. All of a sudden, things began to change and the other waitresses, and a waiter, began to serve at his beck & call. She could barely see anything with all the bodies in the way, or hear anything with all fuss they made over him. She looked at her wristwatch and realized it was her lunch break and walked out the back door into the alley to get breath of fresh air. Little did she know someone would be joining her soon enough…

As Sango walked out of the alley, she shaded her eyes from the sun, it was almost noon and she hadn't had anything to eat for breakfast because she had been working so much… Then, a tap on the shoulder, made her twirl around in a panic only to find her good friend Kagome. Kagome was the reason Sango got this job, and the reason why she's getting by at college… They had bumped into each other running late to their perspective language classes; Kagome was taking Japanese, and Sango was taking French. Next thing they knew, they were inseparable.

"So watcha doin'?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, I'm just getting some fresh air," replied Sango. She looked at her hands, calloused from the day's work so far, when a cup of coffee was placed in her hand.

"Try not to work hard okay?"

"I'll try, oh, and by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Who's that guy everybody's gushing over at table 9?"

"Oh, him?" Kagome, all of a sudden, gave a little devious look and asked teasingly, "Why? You interested?" Sango blushed and quickly averted her eyes from her friend and looked at the dark liquid in her cup…

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, "I don't even know what he looks like, let alone his name!"

"Okay, okay, don't get so touchy." And as Kagome left, before she went back in the café, she stuck out her tongue, and smiled at Sango, who smiled back. _She can be really silly sometimes, _thought Sango as she continued to finish her cup of coffee. Just then, a shadow cast over her and stopped. Thinking it was some pervert she growled, looked up and yelled, "Yeah! What do you want?" But instead of coming face-to-face with some old perverted man, she met up with a pair of beautiful eyes, a masculine face, and hair that she'd love to run her hands through…

"Uh, excuse me?" asked the stun young man, "By any chance could you be one of the waitresses at the _Lune_?"

"Y-y-yes," said Sango, "And you are?"

"My name's Miroku and he smiled. She smiled back and began to blush. To avoid any embarrassment she looked down at her cup of coffee… Suddenly, she felt something brush up against her posterior. She shrieked and jumped to find that it was a solitary hand moving in a counterclockwise position, the dream was shattered when the realization came to the fact that Miroku _was _the pervert. _Damn it all, _thought Sango. And with the flick of the wrist she gave him a slap… That was the first time they met, the first time they smiled at each other, the first time they touched…

**Chapter Two**

He thought about what she could be doing now. She was probably studying, she was always studying. But he didn't care, that dedication to that French of hers really amazed him and everything. Sango really was something.

"What are _you _daydreaming about, Miroku," asked Inu-Yasha. Snapped out his spell he turned to his friend. Inu-Yasha had been a good friend since to him since their high school years; Miroku would be the amorous flirt, and Inu-Yasha the rebellious loner. It was a strange relationship, but they kept at their "friendship" for such a long time that they forget why they find themselves consoling in one another.

"Nothing," he simply said. Inu-Yasha snorted and continued reading the paper. Miroku turned back and looked back at the sky filled with the moon and stars that speckled it like diamonds. As he heard the soft pitter-patter of raindrops continue to become louder, and louder, and louder…

11 months earlier…

His "relationship" with Sango continued as he kept his habit of going to _La Petite Lune _each afternoon. He would see her from his table, number 9, and watch her work. She walked across the place like it was nothing as she took down orders and brought them as quickly as she could. But there was one problem. She never, out of all the tables in the entire café, went to his. This could've been from the time when they first met in the alley and he brushed up against her, but what else could he have done to comfort her? Yet, there were times where he'd catch moments where she had been gazing at him for less than a second, and in a swift turn, she'd continue her rounds. This was, of course, absurd. And then it finally happened, when she finally came to his table. It was a particularly busy day considering it was a weekday, and all the waitresses, waiters, and chefs, except for Sango, were struggling to keep up with the customers, and their orders. And out of all the luck, he had just come in at that precise moment where she'd finished her lunch break.

He looked at the menu, in spite of the fact he'd order his usual, as he did every time he came. Miroku, then, felt a presence near him and looked to the server. It was Sango. Dressed in a white blouse, black skirt, and ashy apron, she stared at him, and he in return, stared back. It seemed like forever until Miroku broke the silence, by saying, "I'd like the usual please." Now here was his chance. Surely she couldn't know what he wanted since she'd never taken wind of his usual. Sango just stared at him and then looked out the window, nodded and left. And in no more than 15 seconds, she returned.

"Okay, I give up" she sighed, "what _is _your usual?"

"What? You don't know my usual?" he exclaimed, teasing her. And after a raise in her eyebrow proved she was not in the mood, he understood and said, "Just some biscotti cookies and a coffee would be nice."

An hour after eating and drinking, Sango came over give the young man the bill. He then, took out a $20 and offered it to her, but not before pulling it away quickly and saying, "By the way, what _is _your name?"

"I'm Sango, and you are?"

"I'm Miroku, pleased to meet you." Acting cautiously, aware of what had happened before, she stiffened up and took the hand he offered and shook it. And after paying his bill, packing his leftovers, and tipping Sango, he left with no more words. He wished he could have gotten to know her better, but maybe next time. _So her lunch break's at 11:45 a.m., eh?_

The next day, he caught her during her lunch break and began to ask probing questions like, how long had she been living in town, what courses at the college was she taking, what size bra she wore slap, and so on. He loved seeing her laugh and smile at the few jokes he made and get angry and slap him at his derogatory remarks. It was just those two laughing and/or arguing in the dirty alleyway. It was as if the background didn't seem to matter…

Miroku would always find himself skipping his afternoon _in _the café and would spend it with Sango talking. And slowly, they began to get closer and began to grow on each other as well. Later, Miroku would find himself waiting for her after her shift and walking her home. And it wouldn't be long until they went out on their first date…

**Chapter Three**

Sango looked at the cable box which looked like it was about to fall and tilted it to find the time was 10:00 p.m. It was getting late, and Miroku still wasn't home. She looked at the time again. _I hope nothing bad has happened to him, _she thought. He may be a womanizer, but she still worried for him when he didn't come home. Even when they weren't an official couple, she still worried. In fact, there was one time…

10 and a half months earlier…

Sango had forgotten how long she'd been out on her lunch break until Kagome came out looking for her. With her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping she began to scold Sango. "What the hell, girl?" fumed Kagome. "You've been out here on your break for more than an hour!" As Sango turned around, Kagome saw the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said apologizing, "it's just that…" Trailing off she looked out of the alleyway again just to check if Miroku was on his way. But instead, some couples, kids, and an old man, ambled by. _Why didn't he come? _she wondered. Kagome sighed and took her friend by the arm to bring her back to reality and to work…

With a ring of the bell, she was done for the day. She pulled her dark brown trench coat tighter against her shivering body. Kagome soon joined her. "Wow! It's quite windy today," she said as she zipped up her sweater, but that didn't help her legs considering the fact she was wearing a knee-high skirt. Kagome was just unbelievable sometimes. "So, are you going to walk home by yourself, or is Mir---" She stopped because she could see the pain in Sango's face emerge reminding of her being "stood-up".

So she quickly said, "Why don't I walk you home?"

"No, that's fine…Besides don't you have a date with Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha and Kagome had started going out and they were hitting it off. Sure Inu-Yasha was quite intense and strange, but he was a good guy nonetheless.

"Oh! You're right, I almost forgot!" She stuck out her tongue and knocked herself on the head and Sango smiled. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes, go ahead, I'll be fine." And just at that moment a roaring sound echoed the street and a black motorcycle came flying up to the corner. It was Inu-Yasha. Those two were an odd couple; Inu-Yasha was such a quiet guy who looked as if he'd start a brawl in a bar, meanwhile Kagome was just an average sweet-looking girl. God knows what those two saw in each other, and yet…they seemed right for each other.

The walk seemed to last forever with the wind blowing and leaves and debris, flying through the air. She hugged herself to keep warm as the winds kept blowing when all of a sudden she saw someone. The face wasn't seen, but there was no mistaking the short black hair and the ponytail; it was Miroku. Overcome with joy Sango picked up herself and ran towards him, when all of a sudden, there came another figure, a female one. And as she watched the two join hands she realized that---.

Before she could even finish her thought, tears welled up in her eyes and continued running right past through the couple. She didn't care if she ran into something or someone; she just wanted to leave Miroku behind in the dust…

Entering her apartment she threw her purse and coat to the ground, scaring Kirara, her pet cat, and ran to her room. Kirara, curious at what had happened to her mistress, followed her to find that Miss Sango was crying. Usually she was so happy, but today the sobs and gasps that filled the air signaled Kirara to comfort her. However, no matter how much she tried to comfort her, the tears kept falling…

**Chapter Four**

The rain had finally stopped as Miroku came out to the front porch. With the leftover raindrops still falling to the ground he took a swig of his beer and pondered. Then, Inu-Yasha came to join him, along with Kagome. As the two men drank beers and the only girl stared at the two, she turned to Miroku and asked, "So how's everything with Sango?"

Inu-Yasha, curious as well, said, "Yeah, usually you two are connected at the hip, but today---." He had stopped at Kagome's elbowing.

"It's really none of your business," stated Miroku. He then turned to look at the two and became saddened. They were only concerned, but he just didn't want to say anything. He and Sango had had a fight. That was all. But they'd apologize and get back together as friends again and the world would be happy. In fact, he actually remembered the first fight they had…

10 and a half months earlier…

He had completely forgotten to meet Sango today. The hangover from the party last night kept him bedridden at Koga's, an old acquaintance from college. With a headache and an ice pack, he spent the rest of the day trying to get rid of the throbbing pulse in his head by sleeping it off.

As the sun began to set, he had finally remembered their usual rendezvous but had assumed that Sango had become impatient, locked up and reached home. He gathered his things and went to see Koga to bid him goodbye and thank him for inviting him over. The place was cleaned up and he no longer needed to stumble over beer bottles and vomit, which he stepped on several times, with bare feet (ew!). And after finally making his way to the kitchen he saw Koga and his fiancé, Ayame, already preparing for dinner. The two seemed to be in a heated argument, but that's how they both were; so aggressive, and yet passionate towards each other. It reminded him of Sango… After bidding a silent farewell, he continued to leave.

It was awfully windy when he opened the door, and shivered as he stepped outside. After walking down the stairs, he heard some glass break, and after that Ayame came rushing out the door. She grabbed onto his hand and smiled at him; she always did this to tease Koga and make him jealous whenever they had fought. They smiled and looked at each other when someone ran into them and broke their grips. "What's her deal," asked Ayame, pouting. But Miroku wasn't paying attention; he was so sure that that girl was Sango, she was crying, but that must have been her. And with a quick apology he dashed off to explain to Sango what had happened…

He stared at the series of buzzers and marked the one numbered 412. No one answered, but someone who came out to take care of the garbage let him in. Next thing he knew he was pounding on her door, yelling her name, but no matter how loud he shouted and screamed, he couldn't drown out her hurtful sobs in the air.

**Chapter 5**


End file.
